


[Fan Art] The Morning After

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Graves in uniform, M/M, Power Dynamics, Shota, Underage - Freeform, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 4 of Arms and the Boy - Commander Grindelwald greets his General and his boy.





	[Fan Art] The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arms and the Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579664) by [HerrGrindelwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerrGrindelwald/pseuds/HerrGrindelwald), [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57). 



> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ejry5mawrzbfck4/Morning-After_950.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
